The Pirate and His Fairy
by xNightBlossomx
Summary: Captain Hook the villain of Neverland... We all know the stories right? Bet you didn't know that he had a fairy friend just like Peter Pan had Tinkerbell. This Fairy friend happens to be Tinkerbell's sister. This is the story of a Captain and his fairy. Hook/OC
1. The Beginning

**Hello dearies! I hope you enjoy chapter one of The Pirate and his Fairy.** **Sorry if it seems a little rushed \:**

* * *

The sun seemed to shine brightly into the window of the small apartment. In a bed close to the window lay a long big lump in the queen size bed, the lump started moving once the alarm clock started going off.

"Five more minutes!" The lump groaned her baby blue painted fingers seemed to run up the side table beside the bed until they found the snooze button atop the clock.

The lump in the bed turned again but before the person could fall back asleep a small Cocker spaniel that was a soft brown jumped onto the bed pulling at the blanket until snowy white hair was reveled from under the blanket.

A pale face was reveled next, the dog started licking the pale face. "Mmmm!" The person groaned. "Okay, okay! I'm up!" The person laughed gently pushing the dog away from their face. Pushing the rest of the blankets off their body, the figure was revealed to be a young woman. Snowy white hair that lay down her back, and over her shoulders stopping at the bottom of her bust.

Frosty blue orbs shined against the light from the sun. Stretching the woman crawled out bed. Opening the window, she let the fresh air into the room. Then walked over to the kitchen and fixed her dog some food.

"Lady!" She called as the brown dog came prancing over, starting to eat her breakfast happily. After she made her sure dog was eating the woman walked into her bathroom starting her morning routine.

Shower, make-up, hair, get dressed, then a quick breakfast, a normal morning for this young woman. Who was she, you might ask? Her name was Eira Frost… She had lived all her life in Storybrooke, Maine. She worked as Doctor Hoppers assistant.

Eira tucked a long white curl behind her ear as she walked into the kitchen getting the leash for Lady, she walked back to the bed slipping on her white heels. "Lady, ready to go?" She called to Lady as came trotting into the room.

The brown dog sat nicely by the white haired girl's feet waiting for her mistress to lock the leash on her collar. Once Eira had gotten her heels on and her purse she hooked the leash and let Lady lead her to the door. Opening the door they left before walking down the hallway Eira locked the door and they left.

Eira walked slowly down the street, Lady leading the way as Eira flashed those that passed her a smile. The morning breeze that pushed through the woman's hair made her sigh calmly. The town was so calm in the morning… As the day went by though it seemed was when the trouble began.

Once the two were at Doctor Hopper's office she opened the door, unclasping the leash from Lady's collar, the brown Cocker Spaniel ran into the office off to find her friend Pongo. Discarding her coat placing it on the rake Eira went to her desk. The young Eira Frost was Doctor Hoppers Assistant.

Miss. Frost pulled out a small notepad that had little notes wrote on them she looked at the answering machine, it had 10 messages. So the woman pulled out her pen and started to write down the messages as she heard them. Soon after that Doctor Hopper came in from his office seeing Eira he flashed her a smile.

"Morning Eira, how are you this morning?" He asked her with a friendly smile.

"Good Morning Archie, I am fine thank you." She told him. "Mayor Mills left a message saying that Henry needs to see you today… That she will be dropping him off at 3:30 after school."

Archie let out a soft sigh rubbing his temple, she knew what he was thinking Regina ran this town. They were like her little dolls for her to control. If she said jump they were supposed to say how high.

"Alright Eira thank you." He said nodding as he walked back into his office.

* * *

The day passed and soon it was time for Henry's appointment, Eira was busy on paperwork when she heard the door open and close. Her head shot up silvery white ringlets bouncing up and down off her shoulders. Her frosty irises looking at the door.

There stood Henry and Regina, the woman walked little Henry to her desk. "Doctor Hopper is with a patient right now Mayor Mills. They should be finishing up any moment now." Eira reassured them.

Regina sighed then looked down at Henry. "I must go sweetie, will you be okay waiting for Doctor Hopper a lone with Miss Frost?" She asked him placing her hands on his shoulders.

The child smiled at his mother a crooked smile and nodded. "Of course mom. I like Eira." He smiled looking over at the silvery white haired woman.

"Okay I will pick you up later." Regina said then left the office.

Once Regina was down the street some ways Henry shot around looking at Eira with big eyes and a wide smile. "Hiii Eira." Henry sang bouncing over to her.

While watching the child bounce over to her Eira arched an interested eyebrow at him. "Yes Henry?" She asked.

"I found out something new about you!" Henry sang softly.

Arching a pale eyebrow Eira grinned. "Is that so? Let's hear it." Eira chuckled.

"You were Captain Hook's fairy!"

"Is that soo?" Eira grinned resting her cheek in her palm propping her head on it.

"Yep!" Henry nodded.

"Okay lets recap, I am from a fairytale… Everyone from the town is from a different fairytale correct?" She grinned. "I am Periwinkle… A frost fairy?"

"Yep! And Tinkerbell's sister! Don't forget that!" Henry told her.

"Right right! That's the important part, I am Tinkerbell's sister! That got separated from her when we were born. I am from Neverland, and the Winter Woods, now I am Captain Hooks fairy." She said tapping her different fingers as she said the different things.

"Yep! That's all I know about you so far!" Henry told her.

Eira was well aware of Henry's thoughts about everyone being from a different world, and she thought it was refreshing. She didn't completely believe the boy but she didn't blow him off like most did.

"Don't you know Eira that's why you have white hair. Cause you're a frost fairy! Periwinkle! See look here!" He said pulling out his book showing her the whit haired fairy dressed in baby blue.

They did look alike in some ways. "Okay so if Tinkerbell is my sister, and we were both from Neverland… How am I here, and Captain Hook, Peter Pan, Wendy, and Tinkerbell none of them are here with me?"

"I don't know yet… I am still reading your story. I flip around a lot. Read some here and some there of different stories." He shrugged smiling.

"How do you keep them all straight?" She joked.

This caused the boy to laugh.

"Well tell me when you get to the part that tells me why okay?" She asked winking at him.

"Of course!" Henry cheered, then turned his head when Doctor Hopper came out with his patient and looked at Henry.

"Hi Henry ready?"

Henry nodded and ran into the room, while Eira smiled watching the boy run into the room. There was never a dull moment with Henry around.


	2. The chance meeting

**A/N: I would first like to thank each and every one of you that had favorited, and followed, and sent the great reviews, and encouraging me to keep writing! It means so much to me. I had no idea my rushed first chapter was going to have so many like it.**

**I will start posting a new chapter once a week, but if I see the fanbase growing then I will start posting twice a week. But for now I am moving it from once every other week to once a week.**

**I would also like to say I started developing this story before Bae went to Neverland in the series. Before their was anything about a shadow and stuff. So I had to rewrite a few things to make to like the show. But what I won't change is Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. A lot of people that I talk to have said this "Shadow" is Peter Pan... But no one can know for sure until they say in the show.**

**Even if it turns out it is Peter, I won't change how it is in my story. Peter Pan is not the shadow, the LOST BOYS Are different from the LOST ONES. In my story as well. Tink and Peter are good. I am more going with the disney version not Once's version for now. Though the shadow will be in here I will work him in some how.**

**Lastly, I know how people like to imagine who would play who in things like this so I will clear it up. Claire Holt's is my ideal choice to play my Periwinkle! Imagine her with Snow White hair though. And short hair in Fairy Tale world though. Kay?**

**Alright so enough of me blabbering lets get on with Chapter two!**

* * *

White dust seemed to fly through the air as a blue and white blur flew through the jungles of Neverland, the blur was moving way too fast for anyone to see it. All anyone that was in this jungle could see was the sudden flash of white and blue, and then it was gone as soon as it appeared.

Captain Hook had just docked on land of Neverland, the pirate and his crew walked through the thick jungle. The pirate crew looking for supplies, and if they met with the blasted Lost ones, or the Shadow well they would just have to cross that road when they got there.

The blue and white blur seemed to move through the jungles faster now. The blur was actually a fairy, not just any fairy though. It was a winter fairy, her name was Periwinkle. Short white hair, pale icy cold skin, with the biggest pair of frosty blue eyes you would ever want to see.

No one could really see Peri since she was flying through the jungles so fast, truthfully all they saw was a blur of blue and white. Peri was trying to get back to Winter Woods, the frost fairy didn't want to risk overheating.

Legend in Winter Woods was that if a Winter fairy, wondered to far from Winter Woods they could die. The winter fairy didn't want to risk it, she had wondered off to see her sister and Peter, and had ended up losing track of time.

Deep in the trees of the jungles was an unknown figure watching the blur of blues and white that was Periwinkle. Out of know where the figure leaped out of the trees and attacked the fairy. Periwinkle crashed into the nearby bushes the figure disappearing back into the forest once attacking the fairy.

The frost fairy groaned looking down at her side she saw her little waist was cut. She was bleeding… But she didn't know what that was that attacked her. "Please someone… Help!" She pleaded as she looked around weakly. The glow around her seemed to start fading. Would she die right here? She couldn't help but wonder.

Meanwhile the captain with a hook for a hand was deep in the jungles, looking for some supplies anything would do. His ears seemed to pick up on the gentle sound of jingle bells. It was so soft and airy it was almost like a gentle breeze.

His crew around him was making much noise making it hard for the captain to hear his surroundings. "Hush!" He scowled at the crew. Once the crew lowered their voices they stared at their captain wondering what it was he was hearing.

He could hear it now, the gentle sound of jingle bells ringing out to him. He couldn't stop wondering what he was. His curiosity was getting the best of him, the captain followed the sound to an opening in the jungle.

But he couldn't see where the sound was coming, until he listened closely and heard the sound coming from a bush slowly the captain walked over to the bush. His time in this world had made him cautious to what he did.

The captain pulled he branches aside peaking inside, and there on the ground with crimson liquid seeping her blue dress that was made out of a leaf it appeared, was a white haired fairy. Short white and snow hair styled in a windblown appearance. Her skin was pale as snow as well, her eyes closed tightly.

This clothes she was wearing seemed to be made from leaves, a blue dress that had no sleeves, small blue slippers on her feet. She looked so fragile. The captain carefully picked the fairy up she was cold as ice. Was that normal for a fairy? He wondered as he turned around to look at his men.

"Keep searching for supplies, I will be back on the ship." He commanded, with that he started heading back to the ship. His eyes kept looking down at the injured fairy in his hand. She looked so helpless lying in his hand. This was different for the cruel captain.

He was feeling kindness enter his heart for this small creature, it was something about this white haired fairy girl lying against his palm that made his heart go out for her. When he returned to the ship Smee had met him. "Cap'n? Back so soon? And without the crew? Nothing bad happened did it?" The busy body first mate asked.

"Go get me warm water a rage and bandages Smee! Now!" He ordered to the man. "Bring them to my cabin." He added heading off to his captain's quarters. He had cleared off an area on his table placing some cotton on it to help the little fairy be comfortable as he lay her down.

She wasn't big enough to lay on his bed or anywhere else without losing her. When Smee finally came back he brought what his captain ordered when his eyes landed on the small creature laid out on the desk. "Cap'n? You brought back a fairy?" He asked dumbfound.

"Yes Smee, she was injured." Hook said simply as he started to take care of her cut the best he could. The creature was so small and delicate that he wasn't sure how to go about helping her. But finally after a little he had her bandaged and she lay their breathing normally now.

She looked like she was actually at peace, "Now all we do is wait for her to wake." Smee said smiling down at the little fairy. "Cap'n… She kinda looks like Miss. Bell don't you think?" She asked leaning closer to look at her.

"What?! No way does she look like that firecracker, pain in the…" Hook was cut off when he heard the sound of jingle bells again, and the fairy moving.

"Yes awakenin' cap'n!" Smee seemed to squeal with glee, Hook merely rolled his eyes as she leaned slightly closer to the fairy but not too close to scare her.

Frosty colored irises fluttered open as they landed on two large human men. One and older plump gentleman, the other a tall, lean, well to put it simple handsome gentleman. Those frosty irises of Periwinkle's widened as she looked at them now sitting up.

"Well hello there Miss Fairy… Are you feeling better?" Smee asked smiling down at her. Peri only looked over at him her frosty orbs wide her mouth in an O shape as her head tilted to one side.

"What is your name?" Smee added his smile seemed to grow. While Hook rolled his eyes sitting back in his chair resting his chin in his palm silently watching the small fairy.

"Periwinkle…" She whispered quietly, sure to the untrained ear he sounded like gentle jingle bells but to one that had been around fairies and come to understand them they could understand fine what she said.

"Well Miss. Winkle well to Cap'n Hook's ship The Jolly Roger." Smee welcomed her warmly. Peri's eyes widened as she looked around finally landing on the pirate captain who was staring back at her with a grin.

"I-I was saved by a pirate?"


	3. Authors Note 1

A/N: Hello guys, I know I haven't updated in forever. I am very sorry! But my grandfather has been in and out of the hospital, and then we had to put him in the nursing home. Things having been very stressful for me, I have been trying to take some time for myself for a week then try and finish typing chapter three of the story.

To clear things up, no guys I haven't abandoned my story, just things just seem to be happening one right after the other. As soon as we recover from one thing something new pops up to push us right back down. And it was just taking so much time away from me I had no time to sit down and think about chapter three or future chapters. I hope to have chapter three out by I hope next week.

Thank you guys for staying with me.

Lady aka xNightblossomx


	4. A Date!

The day passed uneventful, Eira sat at her desk in Dr. Hopper's office sorting out papers, answering calls, just her normal things she would do every day at work. Nothing special, Henry was having an extra-long session today it seemed. So it made the young girl wonder just what the two were talking about. But it wasn't Eira's place to be nosey and Eira knew it.

Lady was busy playing with Pongo, and Eira was signing a few papers when the door finally opened to Archie's office and reveling the young boy and Archie, with a smile gracing her lips Eira looked at the two.

"All done for the day I see?" Eira asked them.

Henry nodded eagerly as he ran over to Eira's desk. As he pulled on her sleeve making her arch an eyebrow at him.

"Eira, can you walk me back to mom's?" He asked her with the pout that he knew she couldn't say no to.

"Fine… But I thought your mom was coming to pick you up."

"Well I want you to take me so she doesn't have to worry about it."

Eira simply nodded and looked at Archie for the okay, he simply nodded and smiled at the two. "It's fine with me."

So Eira stood and went to get her jacket while, Lady grabbed her leash in her mouth bringing it over to them. This made Henry and Eira laugh as she picked the leash up and hooked it into Lady's collar. Heading toward the door the two-three were off, Eira opened the door letting Henry out first then Lady out, while she followed behind them. While they walked down the sidewalk Henry looked up at Eira, with a big smile on his face. Glancing down at Henry Eira arched a brow at the young boy.

"Eira… Have you ever taken that necklace off?" Henry asked out of nowhere pointing to the necklace that Eira seemed to always wear.

"Huh?" Eira looked down at her chest with her free hand she touched the pendent that hung between her breasts. "This? Well no… I never take it off."

Henry nodded silently while he looked head, "Do you know where you got that necklace from?"

"Um, no I don't for as long as I remember I have had this necklace." Eira shrugged.

"You got it by making a deal…" Henry grinned knowingly.

"Henry what are going talking about?"

"Rumpelstiltskin gave you that, after making a deal with him." Henry repeated.

"Riiight… And let me guess a unicorn took me to see him…" Eira asked sarcastically.

"No, you flew there." Henry said, the sarcasm completely going over his head.

Eira mentally face palmed herself as she sighed softly, gently cupping the charm that hung for the chain around her neck she stared at it. The chain and charm were silver, and the charm was shaped like a snowflake; in the middle were fairy wings. She'd never really thought about before how she had gotten the necklace, Eira knew for as long as she could remember she was an orphan so she just thought that her parents gave it to her before giving her up. Mentally shaking her head Eira cussed herself in her head, she had never thought that much on the necklace she wore all the time until now. Henry was seriously starting to get in her head.

"Eira… Eira…" She was brought from her thoughts by Henry.

Slowly letting go of the charm she looked at Henry with a questioning look on her face.

"Think we can stop at Granny's before we go to my mom's?" He asked.

"Sure." Eira shrugged, looking around she noticed that they were already in front of Granny's.

Tying Lady up outside Eira and Henry walked inside Granny's and ordered something, both go an ice-cream sundae to share. While they ate it Henry started chatting with Eira once again. As he yammered on and on Eira mentally noted that Henry was rather talkative today.

"And Mr. Gold is Rumpelstiltskin." Henry told her after he had named about all her friends in Storybrooke telling her who he thought was who from fairytales.

Eira leaned her elbow on the table resting her chin in her palm as she stared at him "So tell me Henry… You said that I was Periwinkle correct?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Henry nodded wondering just where she was going with this.

"Okay, Periwinkle was Tinkerbell's sister correct?"

"Yeah, but in her fairytale she wasn't that good of friends with her sister. The movie they made is completely different from how it happened." Henry corrected her.

"Riiight… So if I am Periwinkle, and I was Hook's fairy… Then where is Hook?" She asked arching a brow.

Slowly Henry lowered his head looking down at the table. "I don't know… It's possible he is back in your world. Or he could have died." Henry shrugged.

For some reason when he said died Eira's heart felt like it had dropped into her stomach. But she didn't know why she felt that way. Henry started talking once again while the bell that hung on Granny's door jiggled telling them someone had entered as Eira's eyes landed on the person that entered Eira's heart started to race.

Walking it was Whale, Eira had, had the biggest crush on the playby doctor for as long as she could remember. It was just something about him that made her weak in the knees. She'd never really had a boyfriend before but had the biggest crush on their doctor.

"Eira… Eira… What is wrong with you today? You are completely spacing out today…" Henry sighed shaking his head, snapping her out of her thoughts once again.

Following her gaze she spotted that she was making dreamy eyes at Doctor Whale. A grin appeared on his lips as he shook his head.

"Of course… Doctor Frank-Whale." Henry corrected himself before saying what he had been thinking. "You like him don't you Eira?"

"W-Wait what? Eira shook her head looking at him her pale cheeks stained with pink from her blush.

Henry grinned as he spotted Whale making his way over to them, looking away making it look like Henry was looking outside when the doctor came up Eira quickly looked down at the sundae that she and Henry had been sharing.

"Afternoon Miss. Frost." The Doctor greeting the white haired young woman.

Eira slowly looked up at him, a smile gracing her face as she tried not to blush while looking at him. "Afternoon Doctor Whale."

He seemed to grin as he stared down at her placing his hand on the table he leaned down getting closer to Eira. "What brings you out of Dr. Hopper's office so early?" He asked her in an almost flirty way.

Without words Eira looked over at Henry, this caught the doctor to look over at the boy, "Ah, Henry I didn't even see you there… So you are walking Henry home I take it?"

Nodding silently Eira smiled up at Whale, "That's right doctor."

"Well, Miss. Frost… I was wondering if you would like to go out sometimes?" Eira could hear the flirty tone in his voice.

Instead of blushing like a little school girl Eira grinned slightly placing her chin in her palm as her elbow rested on the table. "You don't waste anytime do you doctor?"

"No Miss. Frost I don't." He flirted with her, grinning devilishly.

"To answer your question Whale, I'd love to." Eira smiled up at him.

"Wonderful, how does Saturday at eight sound?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Until then Miss. Frost." He grasped her hand kissing her knuckles gently then walked to the front getting his order, paying for it, he looked back at her winking one last time then lift.

"He didn't waste any time." Henry chimed in, causing Eira to jump she had forgotten that Henry was there for a second.

Clearing her throat Eira pulled out a five placing it on the table she stood up grabbing her jacket and purse out of the booth. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Henry took the past bite of the sundae then grabbed his coat and joined Eira as they walked out of the diner.

Untying Lady from the post outside they made their way down the sidewalk once again toward Regina's, it didn't take that long within five minutes they were there. Walking Henry to the door Regina met them as she opened the door.

"Thank you Miss. Frost for walking Henry home." Regina told her with a nod.

"Not a problem Mayor Mills."

"May I ask what you are doing Sunday night?" Regina asked.

"Hm? Sunday? Nothing at the moment." Eira shrugged looking from Regina to Henry.

"Would you mind watching Henry for me? You seem to be one person that he enjoys being around that I actually like."

Narrowing her eyebrows Eira didn't really know if that was a complement of not knowing their mayor. "Um… Thank you? Sure, I'd love to watch him." Eira nodded smiling down at the little boy.

"Great, please be here at seven sharp."

"Alright." Eira nodded.

"Bye Eira! See you Sunday!" Henry said hugging Eira around the waist then ran inside.

Regina nodded to her then closed the door, while Eira turned and started to walk down the steps and back toward the sidewalk. Now it was her and Lady walking alone down the sidewalk. This gave Eira time to think about what she had gotten herself into in the past thirty minutes. First she made a date with Doctor Whale, for Saturday, now she was babysitting Henry Sunday. This had turned out to be an eventful day to say the least.

Now all Eira had to do was wait till Saturday.

* * *

**A/N: **As promised I have updated. I once again apologize for being so late on updating just things have been so stressful I had no time to sit and type this chapter. Also sorry if this chapter is a little slow, or not that good. This was somewhat a filler leading up to chapter five. If you haven't noticed every even chapter is taking place before the curse, and every odd chapter is taking place during the curse.

Though don't worry soon every odd chapter will be taking place after the curse. The whole Doctor Whale and her; to answer the question now. No this isn't going to be a love triangle story straight Hookwinkle. Though if you guys like the idea of a love triangle I could totally make a different start with Eira, Hook, and another guy.

Next thing I would like to bring up is, I will be posting _The Pirate and his fairy_ on a site called _Mibba_, and I might be updating there before I update on Fanfiction. I am letting you guys know so you all can be on the lookout.

Lastly, be on the lookout for a new Hook story. This one will be called _"The Hooked Sparrow."_ I will have the first chapter up by tomorrow or Monday.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hope it was well worth the wait.

**Happy readings.**


	5. Betrayal Part 1

**After a long wait I give you Chapter 4, we are introduced to Ms. Tinkerbell herself in this chapter. I don't know if I will make her a recurring character just yet, I'd love to hear what you guys think. In any case, I have what she will look like on my profile page. As well as Periwinkle/Eira, in my story the two fairies are twins. (Not sure if they were 'twins' in the Disney movie or not.) Also in my story since Once Upon A Time does twists on fairytales, I thought I'd to a twist on Neverland. There is no PixieHollow, in Neverland there are different areas that hold the different fairies, and in these areas it's that season all year round. Fairies still bring seasons to the different worlds in my story. There will be more twists as we go along but I will revel them when time comes.**

* * *

The salty sea air was blowing through the sails of the Jolly Rogers, the small frost fairy sat on the captain's shoulder, swinging her feet as she looked ahead. The Hook handed captain grinned when he heard the gentle sound of the noise that the frost fairy was making. She had been singing a gentle tune. A rather pirate like tune, though the captain had never heard the song he liked the sound of it.

It had been months since the two had met, since Captain Hook had saved the little fairy. Periwinkle had left her whole life behind in the Winter Woods to be with Captain Hook. To be _his_ fairy. Feelings for Hook surfaced very quickly within the Frost Fairy, besides Peter Pan Hook had been the first human that little Periwinkle had ever met. He was the first grown up she'd ever met. When bringing winter to the mainland (World without Magic, and the other Fairytale worlds.) Periwinkle had been taught at a young age to not wonder off looking for humans. That had never stopped the Frost Fairy from looking for humans, though she'd never came across any.

You could say that it was love at first sight for the winter fairy. At first Peri had been mortified, that she'd been saved by a pirate. Peter had told her all about the Pirates in Neverland; how you couldn't trust them and that they were cruel humans. But when Peri had looked into those deep blue hues of Hook's she never that Peter had to be wrong. Hook couldn't be like other pirates, could he? Well, she hadn't seen his cruel side yet. Just had she found herself thinking about his cruel side Periwinkle shook her head pushing those thoughts from her head.

_Peri, don't think like that. He'd never hurt you on purpose._ She yelled in her head. She was brought from her thoughts by Hook as he yelled out to Smee.

"Mista Smee!" the handsome pirate called out to the short plump first mate.

"Aye cap'n?" Smee called waddling over to him.

"Take some of the crew mates and go get_ it_." As the captain said 'it' he made his voice a little louder, and raised his thick dark brows.

This had caused Periwinkle to turn her head and look at the two of them, tilting her head to the side causing small pieces of her snowy white bangs to dangle in the air.

"Hook…" Before Periwinkle could finish saying the first word his head shot around and glared slightly at her. His brows forking together in detest.

"Erm… Killian, what are you talking about?" She asked her features hardening slightly. Hook always had to remind her that he didn't want her calling him by his more _colorful_ name. He wanted her to call him Killian, or Captain.

Sadly she always forgot, and was always getting glares sent her way from him; causing her to have to correct herself.

"Nothing dear Periwinkle don't worry your cute little head about it." Hook told her flashing her one of his classic smirks, which sent her pale cheeks to heat up with blush. Those smirks always seen warm shivers down her back.

With that said Hook shot the plump first mate a glare making him waddle off and gather up the crew that the captain had told him to get and go off on the mission. With a soft sigh Peri watched them leave the ship via row boat. Only a few crew mates, Hook, and Periwinkle were left on the ship now. Gently she'd started swinging her feet still perched on Hook's shoulder she sighed softly once again.

"What is it love?" He asked glancing over at her.

"N-Nothing.." She sighed once again looking away from him.

"Peri…" Hook growled in a low warning voice.

Shooting her head up at him she sighed softly frowning in dislike. She hated how if she didn't tell him something he used that voice. Didn't she have the right to keep her thoughts to herself at times? Apparently not…

Sighing once more she darted her frosty blue eyes to look at him once again. "It's just…" She trailed off looking back out into the beautiful blue sea.

"Yes?" He urged her to keep going.

"I just wish you wouldn't keep secrets from me…" She whispered softly, to the untrained ear her words would sound like Christmas bells. But to one that could understand her voice sounded so gentle and beautiful.

"Secrets?" Hook chuckled placing his hands over his mouth muffling his laughs.

"Don't make fun of me!" She ordered floating off his shoulder her face becoming red with anger, she was about to jet off into his quarters and hide out in her little room he'd made her.

"Peri… I'm not making fun of you love. It's just… Why would I keep secrets from you?" He asked, taking his normal hand and running his thumb over her tiny cheek.

_Why do I feel like he is not telling me the truth?_ She wondered to herself as she looked at him. But instead of speaking her mind Periwinkle simply nodded smiling at him. "I guess you're right."

Hook grinned at her his classic cocky grin, "Of course I am love."

After that Periwinkle flew off to his cabin and into her little room that Hook and made her in the wall. (Think something like Tinkerbell's room in the Lost Boys hide out in Peter Pan. But more winter looking.) She moved the blue leaf that was from the winter woods that was meant to symbolize a door, flying inside the small hole in the wall of the cabin she let the blue leaf fall back down in front of the opening of the hole. Inside looked like a winter wonderland. The small bed looked like it was covered with snowflakes, everything that was in the room looked like it had snow on it.

Falling into her bed she curled up into a ball, her wings slightly fluttering, her short white hair falling against her cheeks. Periwinkle could feel her big frost colored eyes getting heavy, and soon she was asleep. Though her sleep didn't last long, and wasn't very peaceful.

Periwinkle was jolted awake by the sound of yelling, flying up in her bed Periwinkle looking around it wasn't Hook's voice or one of the crew's voices. It was a female voice!? Hook didn't have a girl apart of his crew. Yet the voice, she knew the voice from somewhere. Climbing off her bed she walked to the leaf door; before she couldn't push the leaf aside to see the owner to the voice she heard Hook speak up.

"It would be a lot easier on you Ms. Bell… If you would give up and tell me Pan's hideout."

"Never! I'll never tell you where it is!" The girl yelled back to Hook.

_Ms. Bell… Tinkerbell!_ Periwinkle thought to herself, but instead of flying in and yelling at Hook she listened closely.

"Now Ms. Bell, you know I can get the answers out of you different ways." He purred in a sexy voice making Peri blush as she closed her eyes.

"In your dreams Hook." Tinkerbell nearly snorted in laughter.

"You doubt me love?" He whispered hotly.

"Actually I do." Tinkerbell replied back, her voice full of cockiness.

"Well why don't I show you_, love_." He ended up purring out the 'love'.

Periwinkle couldn't take any more of this, pushing the leaf door aside and flying into the room she looked between her sister and Hook, her face red with anger.

"Hook…" She hissed glaring at him, "I thought you said you weren't keeping any secrets from me."

Tinkerbell was in a cage, it looked like a cage one would keep birds in, but the holes between the bars were a lot smaller than bird cages, so Tink couldn't slip through them. The look on her sister's face, it looked shocked and horrified.

"Peri…?" Tinkerbell gasped in horror.

It was now Hook's turn to look shocked, the handsome pirate looked from Tink to Peri. Wondering just how the two girls knew each other. Tink never visited the Winter Woods, no one really visited that part of Neverland. It was cold all year round, and was always winter. It would freeze anyone that ventured into the woods, and from what Peri had told Hook she had only ventured out of Winter Woods a handful of times but would never stay long. She'd told him how she was scared that she would overheat and die. That rumor had it that winter fairies wouldn't survive long in hot climate places.

That was just an old wise tale from what Hook could see, she had been living with him for a while and hadn't 'overheated.' But none of that told the pirate how the two knew each other.

"Love, you know Pan's fairy?" He dared ask Periwinkle.

Peri only looked over at Hook, her face still red with anger glaring slightly at him she nodded slightly.

"Yes… She's my sister."

* * *

**Hope ya'll enjoyed chapter 4 part 1, part two of this chapter will come after chapter 5. I might make part 2 the next chapter, though it would mess up my even number chapter fairytale world, old number chapters Storybrooke thing I got going. Well in any case let me know what you guys want me to do. As promised I have released chapter 4, even though its part 1. Sorry for the wait, things have been going on in my life, and as soon as I was going to work on it two weeks ago my laptop crashed and I had to take it to get it fixed. In any case, I still hope you all enjoyed.**

**Happy Readings.**


End file.
